User talk:Ruin Cireela/Archive 4
What do we do now? With Wikia's refusal this has effectively slowed Operation R.E.C.L.A.M.T.I.O.N. to a halt. With this blockade it will make rebuilding the Cartoon Network wiki much more difficult. In fact I can't even edit for I was blocked for a year because I told off Anniemoose98 for her neglegence and even if it was technical difficulties, how was I to know? Besides she honestly deserved it. However... You are the Sysop now which makes you in charge of the wiki. What I'm saying is that you unblock me, promote me to Admin. and we delete some spam articles until Central Wikia removes the wiki completely. Then you and I can rebuild along with the results of Phase Three. It could work. P.S. Got any ideas on what R.E.C.L.A.M.A.T.I.O.N. stands for? Yeah I do. Redo Exceptional Crud Lunged At Mediocre Terrible Idiotic Ontop Named-Wiki Alert! Something's terrible on this wiki you all doesn't understand! Some user on another wiki said that CN wiki is talking private with some wiki and they are planning something. It could be terrible and it will destroy our wiki or some other wiki. That user says that and I forgot which wiki. Kirkland22, please take a look at the comment above this one! Bye Well, Ruin. I'd like to say goodbye and you will never be forgotten. You will be missed, especially by me. :( I'm currently managing the 6teen Wiki and I upload a lot of pictures there and edit and also fixing up that wiki while it's still under construction. ;) ZapSpit it out! 22:42, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Alt account Just so you know my YouTube alt is rcmerod52. -- 18:39, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Yep. Yep, now I will give you the link of my wiki. But, will you help me to change the one of my pages's title. In my wiki I mean. Well, here is it: Shows wiki But, I don't know how to link it. I do what I can you can type it and finally, you will come there! Here. http://shows.wikia.com/ And, my wiki's name is Shows Wiki..... http://showswiki.wikia.com/ That's what I think maybe it works if, there is anything that you want to ask me please leave a message on my talk page. My wiki's name is "Shows Wiki" and I give you my URL but, it was the "Total Drama Wiki"'s URL. I don't know how to do that maybe you can type this http://showswiki.com/ up there and type Shows Wiki. I want In If/When you adopt the CN wiki, I am formally requesting that I be an admin with rollback rights. I saw the wiki, and I was in total shock. Right now, I think deleting the wiki will be a bad idea, as some users will get angry that their meaningless achievements have been deleted or something like that. However, if it does get deleted, I suggest we let users make an external backup of their user pages. I want in. For the sake of anyone who dares enter the realm of the CN Wiki. I suggest that, with permission, we should import content from other CN-related wikis, like this one. What do you think? Alright, how's about we both ask and point out valid reasons? If you vouch for me, and I vouch for you, it might make it easier to convince the people over at Community Central. OK. Awesome, but on the CN Wiki, I can't enable the Shout Box because: #Next to my user name, (I even used Ctrl+F) there's nothing that says "SEE MORE" except in your message. #It does expand but it doesn't say "Widgets" anywhere. #No green plus. #Well, I don't have it yet, so I can't talk. #Again, I can't talk. Could you give me the real way of enabling the Shout Box? You might want to think about changing the welcoming message too. Ah, that must have been BEFORE Nov. 3. I think you should change the message so people wont flame you, as it looks like you wrote it because it has your sig at the end. Oh, when I wrote it, it looked correct. I thought you were adopting the wiki, not me. I really don't know how to "adopt" a wiki or put in a proper request. I was just saying I would support you if you adopted it. Is it Ours Yet? Ruin do we posess the Cartoon Network wiki yet? I wish to update my blog and confirm we can proceed with Op. R.E.C.L.A.M.A.T.I.O.N. About the skin Sorry but there's nothing I can do. This skin is now the default on all Wikia wikis. Reminds me of wikiHow. The only option you have is to use Monobook as that is the only other skin available. P.S.: I have Sony Vegas 9. P.P.S.: Are you EdEddnEddyRocks on YouTube? Because I believe someone already asked me that. Signature Thanks, but I wanted something with more pizzaz. Like ColonelHarold http://ed.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:ColonelHarold523 New Recroots Are Needed Colonel Talk 2 Harold EdEddnEddyRocks Hey, Ruin Cireela I have watching some Ed, Edd n Eddy videos on YouTube. Then I found a user, EdEddnEddyRocks. I'm wondering if it is you? Please reply. RE: CleanWater28 as an Admin I'm shocked you would even consider making him an admin after all the crap he's done. I am (and I think Dr. Angryslacks as well) against this. If you do however make him an admin for asking a question and having all of the qualities an admin SHOULD NOT have, go on right ahead, I give up. I still think it'd be easier to start all over than restore 99% of crap. I second the above message. Better think a thousand times before even offering the role to a troll like him. I agree to the above, Administrationship is reserved for only the most trustworthy it isn't supposed to be passed around like hot cakes. If you think Jspy would do something like he would have his rights revoked and this wiki would be a mess. Chance @ Agent M and Ibraheem Sajid and Dr. Angryslacks Listen, I know CleanWater28 has been doing a lot of crap(even to me), but why can't you guys just forgive and forget? I forgave him after he impersonated me. Who knows, he might take it seriously and change knowing he's an admin now. Let's give him a chance, and if he does something wrong, I'll agree that he shouldn't be an admin. Myles That's because all he's ever done to you was to impersonate you. He's done a whole lot of other stuff, like calling me an ass on many occasions. He doesn't deserve it. Well, I just say give him one chance, if he does one more little thing then I'll have to against him I guess. Myles RE: Admin Nope.